


寻

by VeraChangan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraChangan/pseuds/VeraChangan
Summary: 退役抑郁柚×退役天ooc且前期微虐严禁上升真人，谁上升谁门门挂科！！！文笔渣慎入





	1. Chapter 1

下雪了。  
当羽生结弦顶着一头乱发拉开窗帘时才倏然发现，仅仅一夜之间似乎换了天地。他驻足窗前，抹掉面前的水汽，对面院子里，裹着五颜六色棉衣的小孩在雪地中玩闹，圆滚滚的团子发出阵阵欢声笑语，他不禁勾起唇角。  
拭去的水汽又渐渐模糊了视线，羽生结弦隐去了嘴角的微笑，转身去厨房准备早餐。五年前的重大赛事，他强忍脚伤上阵，自然不敌年轻的小将。体育场上胜负不定，这本也无妨，只是他封神多年，日本冰协、国际滑联又千方百计想加冕新王，此番正中他们下怀，媒体大书特写，仅仅一夜之间，曾经的国民英雄遭受着舆论的攻击与恶意揣测。自古以来，最可悲的无异于英雄迟暮，十余年的职业生涯跌宕起伏，辉煌背后是难以言说的血泪与压力，梦想和信仰被无知的乌合之众肆意践踏，甚至无辜的至亲也被牵连，失眠、恶心、低烧接踵侵袭着他的身心，中度抑郁的诊断书成为压倒他的最后一根稻草。  
羽生结弦失踪了。人们最终在北海道的海边发现了羽生的车，除此之外，再无踪迹。他的生死成为日本年度悬疑大案，有人说他不堪忍受抑郁跳海自尽，有人说他隐居乡下，也有人说他改名换姓在异国教花样滑冰……但在冷静之后，更多的人们希望他能够远离纷扰，过自己想过的生活。事实是，羽生的确离开了日本，他远渡重洋，在人烟稀少的加拿大北方一个不知名的小镇定居，除了父母姐姐、Bo叔再无人知，包括他暗恋的那个孩子。  
“叮”微波炉提示，羽生取出三明治和牛奶，一边吃一边刷着新闻，尽管离开了花样滑冰的赛场，但他依然默默窥视着冰面。花样滑冰世锦赛刚刚结束，金博洋以两套值得收藏、令人落泪的节目夺得金牌、破世界纪录，并毫无征兆地宣告退役，举世哗然，这当然也包括羽生自己。  
羽生愣愣地盯着手机，半块煎鸡蛋还梗在喉头，虽然金博洋的年龄也的确可以退役，但中国男单暂时后继无人，他自四年前突然休赛一年后，艺术表现力突飞猛进，跳跃依旧令人惊艳，旋转滑行也令人眼前一亮，那个记忆里青涩的少年就像一碗清茶，愈久后味越为醇香。可惜了……羽生心头一阵酸涩。  
他点开金博洋的新闻发布会，看那个面容几乎没有任何变化的孩子在长枪短炮前挂着得体的笑容，耐心回答记者的问题。  
“请问金博洋选手，你刚刚获得世锦赛金牌，为什么突然宣布退役呢？”  
“这是因为我现在已经属于大龄男单，虽然这次拿到了金牌，但是我自己的身体状况我很清楚，我的脚踝已经不能支持如此高强度的跳跃了，所以，很抱歉，我选择了退役。而且……”金博洋歪着头，露出小虎牙笑了起来“作为运动员，我的生命一直是以花样滑冰为中心的，我想，抓着青春的尾巴去感受不一样的人生，去追寻我渴望的。”  
渴望的什么？我怎么不知道。羽生就着一口牛奶咽下煎蛋，心中突然像被猫抓一样。  
接下来无外乎是问退役后的规划，对自己的评价，突然，一个外国记者询问起金博洋的感情生活。羽生攥紧了手中的杯柄。  
金博洋先是一愣，笑容僵在了脸上，但很快，他恢复了自如的模样，摩梭着话筒，轻轻说道：“我有喜欢的人了，我马上就要去追了，嗯……希望一切顺利吧，是我暗恋很多年的人了。”这话说的模棱两可，但于羽生来说，却如一块巨石压在胸口。  
他有喜欢的人了！他有喜欢的人了……羽生重重呼出一口气，是了，他要去追他暗恋的人了，我只是他曾经的偶像，褪去光环的偶像，或许不久之后，就可以看见他和他的恋人的合照，再不久，或许……结婚生子一切都顺理成章。羽生猛地抱住头想制止自己的推测，但脑内却不受控制的生成一幅幅逼真的幻象：年轻貌美的女孩依偎在金博洋怀中，两人交握的双手无名指上带着同款钻戒；博洋满面春风地递来大红请柬邀请自己参加他的婚礼；博洋穿着黑色的西服撩起面前女孩洁白的头纱，俯下身子……  
不要想了！玻璃破碎的声音将他从幻象中拖出，羽生像濒临溺水的无助人大口喘息，颤抖的倒出两片抗抑郁药，硬生生地咽下肚。  
好一会儿，羽生才缓过神来，金博洋的新闻发布会早已结束，他无心再往下看，退出了界面，去打扫地上的玻璃碎片。  
但是，羽生结弦不知道他错过了什么。  
不过，没有关系，他命运的齿轮早已与金博洋人生的齿轮相契合，离别，仅仅是让下一次的相遇更加紧密。


	2. Chapter 2

虽说在全世界面前宣布了退役，但回了国金博洋还有各种手续和杂事要处理，一番折腾下来，让他不禁感慨起从前心无旁骛滑冰的日子了。

宿舍里的东西在他比赛前便已陆陆续续打包回家，剩下的只需简单一收拾，正当他屁股刚挨着床沿，隋韩和彭金推门而入。  
“欸，你们怎么来了。”隋文静韩聪这对搭档年少成名，但一路上也遭受着诸多伤病的折磨，前两年两人宣布的退役，算是为十余年的搭档划上了一个圆满的句号；彭程金杨二人还在滑，但也已把退役提上了日程，只待下面那两对小双能够独当一面。

“这不来送送你嘛。”隋文静靠着墙边空空如也的小桌子说到“毕竟谁也不知道你这一走要多长时间呢。”

“也不会很久啦……”金博洋依旧笑着说“我就是……出来散散心，了结一下心愿，还会回来的。毕竟，四年前该说的该找的都结束了不是吗？”

顿时，屋中一阵缄默。

“刚刚怼完日媒就跑到日本，天儿啊，可没谁了。”还是隋文静先打破尴尬。

“这怎么了，我还有帽子口罩眼镜，又换了发型，只要咬死不承认，谁还能逼我说自己是金博洋不成。”他撸了一把新剪的头发，前几年他的发型与潮流难舍难分，但自从休赛一年后，他就保持着一个发型再未变过。加上充满年代气息的黑框眼镜，很难一眼认出。

四个人像老妈子一样对着金博洋叨叨，他们这些年陪着他一路走来，既有锦上添花，也从不缺席雪中送炭。有些事虽未说出口，但长年累月地相处和羁绊是他们对他隐秘的心思多少有些了解。金博洋也心知肚明，他坦然接受老铁们的关怀，与他们嬉笑怒骂，但情感，解铃还须系铃人，只有他自己才能决定，是愿意释怀还是放手一搏。

午后，雪已经停了。高纬度的冬季漫长无趣，春天就如同蜻蜓点水一般，羽生结弦裹紧厚棉衣，穿戴齐整出门。

“下午好，贝拉。”羽生冲着自己的心理医生微笑着打招呼。

“下午好啊，小伙子。”贝拉迎着他进屋。贝拉是一名与他母亲同龄的心理医生，也是隐藏的佛系冰迷，虽说她主要关注的是冰舞，但对羽生也是略有耳闻，同情之余不会想到竟然接手的抑郁症病人是这个拥有一颗强大心脏的世界冠军。

“要喝点红茶吗？”

“嗯——好的。”羽生脱下御寒的衣物挂在衣架上，里面是一件米色的毛衣，下身套着靛蓝色长裤，衬着整个人年轻乖巧，并不像屡屡经历坎坷风浪的模样。

“你这几天，过的怎么样？”贝拉将一杯热气腾腾的红茶推向羽生结弦，又端上桌一盘刚出炉的曲奇。

羽生落下眼睫颔首道谢，捧起杯子小口啜饮起来。日本人骨子里的隐忍含蓄使他很不适应向他人敞开心扉，但为了抑制病情，他不得不打开自己筑起的围城。

“我这几天过得挺好的......”羽生心虚地垂下头，不敢看贝拉的眼睛“额……我是说...我前几天过的挺好，但今天……不太好。

“发生了什么，是关于金选手退役吗？”

羽生惊愕地抬头“呃…是…是的，您…您怎么知道的。”

“很明显呀，我看过你们的访谈，感觉，感觉你们就像是彼此生命中很重要的一部分。”

羽生呼吸一滞，像是藏匿多年的小心思裂开了一条缝隙，一时五味杂陈。既有被戳破私密的慌乱惶恐、震惊错愕，有在心底隐隐期盼着：连不怎么关注男单的人都发现我对他的关系不同寻常，那他会不会也察觉到了……

贝拉静静地坐在羽生对面，一边小口抿着红茶，一边透过氤氲水汽观察着跑神的他表情的细微变化。

“啊，非常抱歉，我刚刚突然想起了……一些事情，很抱歉。”待回过神来，羽生尴尬地举起杯子掩饰。

“没关系。”贝拉鼓励般的微笑道“既然是关于金选手退役，那方便讲一讲为什么吗？”

为什么？因为我喜欢他？因为他说他有暗恋很长时间的人了，并且要去追求她？因为他结束了花样滑冰职业生涯，我们之间的最后一点牵连也断了？太荒谬了！不论羽生在心中如何嘲讽自己，该说出来的终究还是要说出来的，反正加拿大和中国万里之遥，自己在他心中也或许只是逝去的年少的偶像。

“因为……因为博洋要去追求他暗恋多年的人，而我……对他有些……非分之想。”羽生平静地说道，就像讲述一件他人的平凡之事，而非自己的一段刻骨铭心近乎魔怔的感情，如果没有注意到他他手下揉皱的裤料。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然这章没天天啥事，但还是要提前祝天天生日快乐!(^O^)y愿新赛季一切顺利（｡ò ∀ ó｡）


	3. Chapter 3

四月，空气中还夹杂着未融尽的寒意，金博洋刚下飞机抻了个懒腰便被一阵凉风激了个冷颤，暗叹岁月不饶人：自己再也不是那个不穿秋裤的天总了。一边感慨一边把外套拉链拉到下巴处，跑去转盘去托运的行李，赶末班电车前往预订的酒店。

札幌是2026年冬奥会的举办地，也是不少国人旅游的心仪之地，金博洋自己也曾陪着妈妈来旅游过，所以一切倒是颇为顺遂。他抱着包窝在座位上，出神的望着窗外化不开的夜色。毕竟不是来玩的，金博洋仅在酒店安顿了一晚，一大早再次启程，他租了一辆汽车，自驾一路直达日本的极北之滨。

远离观光胜地，人烟日渐稀少。有时，不见尽头的公路上只有金博洋一人，与常年人满为患的景区或熙攘繁华的都市圈截然不同，这里天然质朴，寂静空灵，对于久居闹市、身处喧嚣的人来说，的确是一个绝佳的休憩之地，或许也是羽生选择这里的原因吧。他拨弄着腕上的金属制表带漫无目的地眺望。这块表还是当年羽生结弦作为西铁城中国区代言人时送给他的，但因为各种原因，一直压在箱底，知道临行前整理时才被翻到，得以重见天日。

怎么又走神了？金博洋暗自嫌弃地拍了两下脸。自从来了日本，他跑神发呆的次数与日俱增，有时下车吃顿饭的功夫都能睹物回忆，天马行空，撞到电线杆，好在他戴着口罩，又是傍晚，人行匆匆到也没怎么注意到他的窘迫。

金博洋跺了跺脚活动筋骨，准备一鼓作气直达目的地，临上车前，他扭过头去，此时正值清晨，也是难得的清朗，曙光抹开连日的浓云和昨夜的阴霾，露出碧蓝澄澈的天空，远山山头似还覆盖着一层薄雪，近处却生出连绵不绝的新绿，层层晕染开来，像极了他那套costume。当自己经历了诸多磨难，多年后再回看《Hope&Legacy》，以不同的心境，品味出含蓄而悠  
长的美。真是偏执使人瞎啊，金博洋对着遥远的时空嘲讽，最后留恋地望了一眼，上了车。

愈往北，来自北冰洋的咸涩海风愈是肆虐，生生逼出了金博洋的陈年咳嗽，他很难想象拥有哮喘病史的羽生结弦是怎样忍受的，怪不得他自尽的传闻甚嚣尘上。  
距离羽生失踪海边最近的有一个小镇，在官方搜寻无果后，来自各地的冰迷粉丝陆续到访这个偏远的地方，在海滨的神社写下祈愿，或是怀着最后一丝希望，祝福他能够在另一个角落重新开启自己的人生，或是来埋葬一段最美好的记忆……

我又是哪一种呢？金博洋站在神社前，看着满墙的绘马，凝视着《星降之夜》的海报，既象征着他曾经的辉煌，又是他极少数黑白的考斯腾，很微妙的寓意啊。眼看着天色晦暗，金博洋轻叹口气，掏出钱来买了一个绘马，落笔前，又斟酌许久，郑重写道：  
愿在天地间寻你往路，寻得真情。   
——金天

尽管加拿大这几年没怎么出过像VM、陈伟群那样惊艳的花样滑冰运动员，但他们对冰雪运动还是有与生俱来的热爱，那样一个偏远人少的城市里居然也会有冰场，这给了羽生一个工作的机会，也让他在人员散去后得以上冰，享受独属自己的冰上的快乐。

第二天是工作日，冰场早早地就没了人，羽生锁上大门，换上自己的冰鞋，一推挡板滑了出去，没有现役时严苛的体能训练，脚踝的多次损伤，不太能支持高难度的跳跃旋转，羽生也不打算为难自己，在冰面上做了几个压步滑行两圈后，做了一串莫霍克、乔克塔、结环步等眼花缭乱的步法，随心所欲，合着心中无声的音乐，沉浸在自己的世界中，享受独自一人的盛宴。

极致的狂欢后是难以掩饰的空虚。羽生结弦微喘着气降下速度，大脑放空，一圈圈绕场滑行。在此前三十年中，他的感情生活贫瘠的如一块沙地，觉得生活的全部就是围绕着花样滑冰，包括喜欢的人。

的确如此。

所以，当他离开花样滑冰赛场，就像身体被割裂开一部分，沙地中萌出的幼芽缺少甘霖而日益枯萎。

我的余生，怕是只有我一人了吧。   
博洋，你一定要追寻到你所爱的人，一定要幸福啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没去过日本加拿大，都是我瞎编的，不要打我


	4. Chapter 4

“阿嚏！”金博洋打了个喷嚏，蜷缩在毛毯里只想抽自己一个大嘴巴。

连日的跋涉严重透支了他的体力和精神力，导致从神社回到借住的民宿后睡了个昏天黑地，一觉醒来竟已是第二天下午。狼吞虎咽了好几个饭团，只把房东老太太惊得目瞪口呆。末了，他不好意思地双手合十，露出小虎牙，用还不太娴熟的日语说：“谢谢您的款待，饭团很好吃，所以……不小心吃多了，很抱歉。”

房东太太慈祥地摇了摇头：“没关系的，没吃饱的话这儿还有，要再来点吗？”

“啊啊不用了，真是太麻烦您了婆婆。”金博洋匆匆咽下茶水摆手道。

“看你是饿坏了”房东太太和蔼地说着慢吞吞的日语“我们这里很久没有见到像你这么有活力的年轻人了。”

这个偏远的小村镇仅仅充满着柴米油盐的生活气息，既没有什么产业，也少有游人，就连神社也是有一定距离的，冰迷们在参拜后大多去到最近的城里过夜，这间房还是金博洋偶然在网站的小角落里翻到的。

“冒昧的问一下，您是一个人住在这里吗？”金博洋捧着玄米茶小心翼翼的问道。

“是呀。”房东太太浑浊的的目光越过他望向窗外的残阳“我儿子一家在夕张打工，一年也不回来几次。老伴……老伴好几年前的这个时候没了，就剩我一个人了……”

“对不起。”

“有什么可道歉的”房东太太收回目光，摩梭着手指上已经不再光亮的金戒指“都过去了，我现在一个人也过的挺好的……哎算了，其实……也不是很好。”她垂下头，沉默着。

金博洋也低下头思考自己的事，说是都结束了，可真的放下了吗？还是会在退役新闻发布会上怼提到羽生结弦的日媒，还是会在无数个失眠的夜晚，失意的日子里回看他当年的比赛录像，还是在他的纪录片面前一次次落泪，还是……想沿着他当年淡出舆论离开的踪迹，看一看他最后出现的地方啊……

“哎，怎么扯到这儿呢。”房东太太侧过身揩了揩眼角“你明天就要走了吗？”

“嗯，我底下还有别的安排。”金博洋颇不忍心地说。

“走吧”房东太太眼神暗淡了下来“你可以去海边看一看日出，很美。我每次有什么心事过不去都会去哪儿，在自然的宏大和生命力面前，会与很多新的感悟。几年前我这来过一个男孩儿，心事挺重，人也憔悴，我就让他临走时去看看日出，也不知道后来怎么样了，希望他能好起来吧。”

金博洋的心猛地一揪。几年前——会是羽生吗？

总之，金博洋踩着后半夜的月色悄悄离去，开着车来到海边等待日出。

在无边黑夜中冻得瑟瑟发抖的金博洋开始怀疑自己会不会看不到日出就被送进医院，肺部充斥着寒气一点点向四肢百骸扩散，就像恐惧与绝望。如果没有羽生结弦，他或许一辈子也不会体会到这种感觉。国家队对他休赛一年没有发布任何官方声明，任由外界众说纷纭，直到世锦赛开幕前夕才简短扔下一条脚伤未愈。事实上，他几乎是在鬼门关走上了一遭。

那一年他比的还不错，再一次创造了中国男单的历史，而羽生则在职业生涯的最末遭遇滑铁卢，在国内饱受舆论折磨。其实他对羽生那点超出正常竞争对手或是偶像与迷弟的小心思队里都略有察觉，只是终究不易为世俗大众所接纳，正主也没挑破，他们自然也不会多舌。但是逃不过流水的采访铁打的对羽生的维护，还是让上头发现了一丝端倪，隐晦的试探和拐弯抹角的谈话逐渐压迫着他的神经，羽生的失踪成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。伪装裂开，被迫向家里小范围出柜，果不其然的争执暴怒。痛苦、悲伤、纠结统统压在他的脊梁上，隐忍下情绪崩溃，心理测评红线，无人倾诉，无人陪他一起承担，在暴风骤雨中守护初心，遍体鳞伤。训练，是金博洋唯一的避风港，旋转跳跃步法体能，他全身心投入其中来暂时躲避外界风雨，也是在这段不堪回首的日子里，突破瓶颈，技术方面达到新的境界。但过度的精神压抑和高强度的体力消耗一点点磨蚀着他的健康，起初只是小小的感冒发烧，放纵一般继续压榨体力训练，磨新节目，跟上头和家人拉锯；而后发展成高烧不退、肺炎，接着各项身体机能发出预警，人已经没什么意识，直接进了ICU。在数月间，病情反复，人也时昏迷时清醒，没人可以肯定他能不能熬过去。所幸，在新年伊始，他的病情终于稳定下来。

尽管半数时间金博洋都处在昏迷中，但在清醒时，更为深刻地体会到了生命的脆弱，死亡的逼近。胸腔的空气像被挤压出去喘不上气，如同濒死一般的窒息感，他那时候总在想，患有哮喘的羽生是怎么坚持4分半钟的自由滑；隐隐约约听见妈妈的啜泣，内疚于自己的任性，硬生生挺过了一次次危险期；夜深人静时听着仪器运行的滴答滴答声，一帧帧回放和羽生相处的点滴、比赛时的每一处细节……当他重返赛场时，已将少年情事锁入心底，举手投足间是劫后余生带来的脱胎换骨，一颦一笑是在经历生死后的感悟。

向死而生，大抵如此吧。

回忆往昔时间过得飞快，随着潮涨潮落，天边的黑暗一层层地褪去，水天相接处，一抹微光仿佛擦亮整片天空，金博洋打开车门，一轮红日自海平面缓缓升起，像跳动的火焰，染红了瞳孔，点燃了希望……

羽生结弦，他应该，还在这世上吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章写的有点崩，没表达好……我先写着再修


	5. Chapter 5

还是没有博洋的消息啊，追个人就一点消息都不发吗？还是向外界曾经传闻他自己隐婚生子一样，实际上已经结婚有孩子了呢？不可能，博洋不会说谎的，不可能！羽生结弦焦躁地拍上电脑揪着头发。

自从金博洋说了一通要追暗恋多年人的话，就像一个不负责任的小孩，一脚踹在他心窝，既不来修补裂痕，又不彻底击碎不切实际的幻想。羽生窝在沙发角落，失神地盯着墙上的挂钟。他以前是有社交账号的，为了摈弃那些影响他心无旁骛滑冰的杂念，倒是很少登录。舆论风暴袭来后，他更是隔绝网络，直到媒体渐渐淡忘了曾经口诛笔伐的对象，他才重新偶尔逛上一逛。后来，为了了解金博洋的动态，他还下载了微博，不时去超话里打卡窥屏。这几个月，连超话里的妹子都嚷嚷着黑洞长草，一向宠粉的正主却一反常态，愣是一条动态也不发。这么专注纯情的追人啊。羽生酸溜溜又失落的想。

不能再这样了。羽生艰难的把自己从负面情绪中捞了出来，这个月他去找贝拉的次数太频繁了，再这样下去，怕是要把自己对博洋那点难以启齿的性幻想都抖搂出来了。

想着，羽生还是手贱地打开了超话，我就再看最后一眼。刷新，羽生眼前一亮。

“姐妹们康康我拍到了什么！！！【图片】【图片】【图片】”

羽生点开图片，呼吸顿时一一滞，那是仙台宫城县的护国神社，匆匆下翻，是一个模糊的人影，穿着靛青色短外套，鸭舌帽下是一头乱蓬蓬的黑发，戴着黑框眼镜，照片上或许看不出什么，但他内心的直觉告诉他，那就是金博洋。再往下翻，是一块绘马，上面用汉字写着：愿你一生平安喜乐。末尾画了一只小蜘蛛吐丝，落款正是今天。

博洋来仙台了，他为谁祈福，他……怎么回来仙台，他是为我吗？不可能，在他眼里，我已经死了，还是说，他暗恋的人也在仙台……乱七八糟的想法充斥着脑袋，羽生看下面的评论瞬间筑起高楼，无一例外都围绕着仙台和那块绘马。

算了算了，羽生关掉手机，他觉得自己马上要再做一次心理测评了。

天啊，这么巧的吗？金博洋登上前往多伦多的飞机，打开微博刷到了这么一条。

幸好我已经退役了，幸好他也不在了，要不然不知道舆论会写成啥。金博洋抓了一把乱发，拉链拉到头，把脸塞进了衣领里，准备度过长达十余小时的空中旅途。

这一两个月，金博洋开着他租的小汽车一路漂泊，住过民宿，睡过汽车，吃过网红店，也下过深街小巷的小馆子，遇到过和善热情的老板本地人，也碰到过怀着深深恶意的陌生人，净选些冷门小众的地方。兜兜转转，最后一站选定了羽生结弦的故乡，算是为日本之行画上一个具有纪念意义的终结。

天总我真不愧是个东北人。金博洋在起飞前自嘲道，还是选了加拿大极北端的一个小城市。本来定下来要去多伦多附近的度假村，结果一条推送半路杀出，这个现有国人涉足的小城莫名的吸引着金博洋。

也许是这里有冰场吧。金博洋努力上网搜索着这个小地方少得可怜的资料，意外地发现这里居然有一家冰场，便这样解释自己选择。机缘巧合，这家冰场的附近就有一间出租。操着这几年锻炼的还算不错的英语，金博洋联系上了这间屋子的房东，听声音，应该是个温柔的中年妇女，他暗想，火速交了定金，又查了路线，订飞往多伦多的机票。

贝拉挂掉羽生结弦明天下午心理测评的预约电话心想：刚好把时间错开，省的客人来的时候她没法接待。那个预约房间的男孩真有趣。但随即又叹了口气，羽生自从搬到这儿来就一直在她这里做心理辅导，眼看病情渐渐稳定，这两个月来情况却急转直下，沦落到要来重新做心理评估，这孩子……


	6. Chapter 6

傍晚一下抵达的电车金博就觉得自己真要客死异国了。

准备从东京转机时金博洋就觉得嗓子痒，大阳穴突突地痛，吞了两片他在病愈后剩下的药，便心大地登上了飞机。高空中短暂的舒适使他把医嘱忘了个一干二净，受寒、过度疲劳、睡眠不足脚脚踩雷，一面觉得四年前的病不足为惧，一面用着过期药安慰自己，怪不得后来金父母旁敲侧击，暗示他不论男女总要找个伴儿，三十岁的人了还是不懂得照顾自己。

这个月份中国北方的不少城市已经感受到夏季的热情，但在这只能用凉爽来形容，金博洋在宜人的和风中被冰火两重天夹击得几乎神智昏匮。冷汗顺着脊柱缓淌下，寒意一阵阵扩散，胸腔像在灼烧，呼出的沉重滚烫的气息拍打肌肤上。

“咳咳咳”金博洋撑在道路旁的树干上，试图咳出喉咙间黏稠的异物。不行，他深吸一口气，咽下带有铁锈味的唾沫，试图用清新的空气驱散笼罩在每一根神经上的雾霾，依旧无济于事。  
还是赶紧找我租的地方吧，金博洋用力咬了咬舌尖，勉强掏出手机，找存在备忘录里的一长串地址，视线中一团白花花的光圈不断消耗着他残存的精神，瞪眼盯了半天也辩识不出什么。渐渐的眼前泛起了水雾，他觉得自己可能真的撑不住了。

不远处拐角模模糊糊出现了一个黑色的清瘦人影。不管了，金博洋拖着虚浮的步子向人影挪去，那人走的也不快，金博洋咬牙硬挺了十几步终于追上了，“Help……”求助的单词还没说完，一口气堵在嗓子里，眼前一黑，他便失去意识，直挺挺地向前倒去。

但他能把我送医院，并且不要卖掉我的肾……倒下的一瞬间金博洋如是想。

接近黄昏时分，街上稀稀落落散着刚下班或外出采购的汽车行人，羽生结弦揣着满腹心事踽踽前行。  
果不其然，四年的静心养神付诸东流，他忐忑的打量着看似平静泡茶的贝拉。  
“Yuzuru”贝拉轻轻把茶杯放在羽生面前，面向他而坐“你现在的情况非常不乐观。”  
“我知道。”羽生垂下眼睫“可是我控制不住我自己，我……我很难受。”  
“是的，你有没有想过……重新回到冰场，重新回到大众面前。”  
“贝拉！”

“四年前，你是为了躲避舆论风暴才抛弃一切来到这儿，你离开令你压抑的环境，是对的。但你同样拒绝了能够帮你发泄情绪，缓解抑郁的人和事。你拒绝了你的父母姐姐陪你一起度过低谷，拒绝留在一个给你舒适和安全感的人文环境里，你一直把自己封锁在自己的世界里，孩子，放过自己吧。”  
羽生沉默良久，才开口道：“我不想让爱我的人看到我这个样子。”

“可是已经发生了，不是吗？不想让他们看到你这个样子不是去躲避，而是自己不颓唐啊。”这该死的日本民族本性，贝拉长叹道“金退役后，曾经和你同处世界顶级的运动员算是都退了，看看现在的男单，不堪大用，简直是倒退了两个时代，你甘心吗？你和那么多优秀的运动员开创的辉煌时代彻底落幕，你就没有一点想法吗？还有，你喜欢谁，就去说出来啊，窝在这个小地方算什么啊”

“可是他说了他要去追他暗恋多年的人啊。”  
“你怎么知道他说的人是不是你？”贝拉一针见血“我虽不大懂中文，但我却知道中文中他和她是同音吧。”  
羽生端起茶杯默默喝着来自中国的普洱，苦涩茶水入腹，唯有星点醇香在舌尖绽放。  
双手插兜，单耳挂着耳机，以他的性格，若是真的不想，仅凭贝拉几句话根本无法改变现状，自己还是……留恋那片冰面，爱着花样滑冰吧。羽生自嘲般摇了摇头，出了门没几步，他便给Orser打了电话，询问蟋蟀还缺不缺教练编舞。毕竟是自己最得意的弟子，是花样滑冰的传奇，尽管不清楚羽生的现状，蟋蟀也不缺人，Orser还是留了一个助理教练的位置，并邀请他择日来多伦多。

转弯沿着唯一的路走下去就到家了，羽生切了首肖邦的钢琴曲，在切歌的几秒空档，背后隐隐传来急促沉重的呼吸和脚步声，在空寂的街道显得格外突兀，未及细想，舒缓的琴曲自耳机中倾泻而下，掩盖了身后格格不入的喘息。

“Help……”尽管被喘息冲得七零八落，但那熟悉的声线顷刻勾起了羽生的心绪，条件反射般扭过身去。

刚刚转过身，一句滚烫的身体便倒向他，连带着羽生险些腿一软跌倒。强压着心口几乎喷涌而出的惊喜与震惊，羽生双手穿过青年的腋下，颤抖着手指贴在他酡红的脸颊，微微侧了侧头。  
是他！是博洋！他怎么来了……他是怎么找到这儿的？他是，来找我的吗？不对不对，博洋身上怎么这么烫，这是，发高烧昏倒了吗？纷纷扰扰的思绪如一团乱麻纠缠着他的理智，一时间竟不知所措。  
博洋来了，去医院的路上，这句话一直盘旋在羽生的脑海。既然你来到了这里，我就......重新开始吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天天美国站加油啊


	7. Chapter 7

“请问你对本次比赛自己的表现有何看法？”

“请问你为什么和羽生选手在Kiss and Cry区后单独相处了六分钟，方便透露一下二位都说了什么吗？”

“请问你如何看待本次比赛羽生选手的失利？”

“赛场上胜负本就具有不确定性，仅仅是一次失利罢了，羽生依然是花样滑冰历史上最闪耀的星，是不可复制的神话，他永远是我的偶像。”

“请问你听说了羽生选手自杀的消息了吗？”

“我必须很严肃地纠正您，官方并没有公布羽生是否自杀，他只是失踪了，您有什么证据证明他已经过世？”

“究竟是谁导致羽生的失踪！恕我孤陋寡闻，我还没有听说过哪位获得国民荣誉奖的人结局这么凄惨。”

“金博洋，你是我们国家花样滑冰男单最大的希望，同时也是具有一定影响力的公共人物，希望你能注意一下你自己的言行和立场。”

“你说什么？你不想和女人结婚？小兔崽子反了是吧！我和你妈辛辛苦苦就养出了一个神经病、变态！你恶不恶心！”

“羽生结弦？他死了啊，最后的比赛崩的真狠，白瞎了给他这个名额。”  
……  
求求你们了，别再说也别再问了，我好难受啊，放过我放过他吧，我……我想随他去啊……

“滴滴”金博洋猛地睁开双眼，昏迷中，往事走马灯似的一一在脑海里闪现，风言恶语、痛苦回忆乱炖成一锅粥，逐渐变得光怪陆离，满是扭曲的五官和冰冷的医疗器械……不断下落，直堕深渊，几乎要被绝望与阴暗吞噬的刹那，一个黑色模糊的身影托住了他下坠的腰身，像溺水之人被抛上了岸，如获新生，清醒了过来。

许是昏迷的时间有些久了，金博洋大脑放空了好一会儿才回过神来，周遭一片洁白，头顶挂着吊瓶，身旁似乎还有呼吸机，鼻尖隐隐萦绕着薰衣草的淡香。

“你醒了”入耳是略带口音的中文，让金博洋恍惚觉得自己是回到了国内的医院，他转动着有些酸痛的眼球，才看见床边站着一个穿着白大褂的年轻亚裔。

“咳嗯……”金博洋清了清嗓子，后知后觉严重缺水后声音沙哑到几乎说不出话，脑仁钻心的痛，像是要被锯开一样，深吸一口气，胸口依然有些闷胀。看来是旧疾复发了，金博洋想。“头疼胸闷”他勉强发出几个气音。

“再撑几个小时，你恐怕就没命了。”医生推了推鼻梁上架着的无框眼镜严肃地说“你自己的身体不舒服你感受不到吗，你这明显是拖成这么严重的！”

金博洋默默地点点头，虚弱的把头歪向一边，医生也不好多说什么，只是道：“我叫明航，是加拿大华裔，你先好好休息吧，送你来医院的人去给你买饭了，要有什么不舒服的就叫我哈。”

金博洋眨眨眼以示明白。待明航走后，他伸出还能活动的左手，在桌上摸索了一阵，摸到了被人贴心放在桌角的手机，他解锁看眼时间，怪不得肌肉僵硬酸疼，原来已昏了将近两天。虽然相较于他休赛的那一年卧床的时间才两天，但多日的疲劳累计在一起就不容忽视了。他在被窝里小心翼翼地活动筋骨，换了个姿势准备继续闭目养神，门再次毫无征兆的打开了。

怎么又回来了，金博洋腹诽道。他放平呼吸，假装自己已经入睡，耳朵却支起来，捕捉来人的动静。

来人发现金博洋似乎还在睡觉，便放轻了步伐，缓缓向他靠近，接着是塑料袋悉悉簌簌的声音。是送我来医院的那个人吧，他想。本以为那人放下饭盒就会离开，没想到右侧床一沉，那人直接坐到了他的床沿。

金博洋心中顿时警铃大作、疑窦丛生：他是谁，他认识我？这么自来熟直接坐我床边真的好吗？尽管内心活动丰富，但他依旧按兵不动。时间一分一秒流逝，那人似乎也没什么别的动作，抵不住未愈病痛的侵袭，困意渐渐涌上，正当金博洋马上要沉入睡眠时，突然，温热的手指触摸上他的鼻尖，露在被子外面的右手也被五指交错而握。

妈呀，这谁流氓啊，金博洋迅速缩回右手，睁开眼。问候对方家人的话在看到那张熟悉的脸时卡在了喉咙口。

“天天，好久不见……”  
是你啊，羽生结弦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 天天的美国站......哎，我还是写点甜的吧


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柚子加拿大站加油啊啊啊！

羽生结弦没有想到那个横亘在心间的秘密会这么快面临抉择，袒露在如此微妙的情况下。他特意把金博洋送到与他相熟的华裔医生处救治，不想直接进了急诊室，他握着金博洋设了密码的手机一筹莫展，其实他是可以通过Orser要到TC的联系方式，但关心则乱，签缴费单时连名字都险些写错。待金博洋转危为安后，他又拉着明航叨叨了一晚上，直到病情彻底稳定下来，他才回家洗澡换衣服顺便带了锅粥。

放下粥，羽生看着裹成一团虚弱的青年，便坐在了床边，虽然不时会在大赛和微博上关注金博洋的动态，但几个月的销声匿迹和近距离的接触还是让他觉得青年身上一些东西悄然发生了变化。鬼使神差的，羽生伸出了手，轻轻在自己心心念人的鼻尖，却在下一秒，金博洋直接睁开了双眼。罗曼蒂克风格瞬间变成了惊悚剧。

横跨太平洋与千山万水，隔着说长不长说短不短的五年，隔着朦胧的暧昧和隐匿的误会，两人竟相对无言。

千言万语、复杂情感最终被羽生揉作一句“天天，好久不见。”  
乍见闻羽生结弦，金博洋满腹言语尽堵在嘴边，随着喉结的上下滑动被硬生生地咽了回去，他极力克制自己颤抖的身体，却因过度激动而红了眼眶。他的灵魂仿佛要脱离躯壳，抓住对方：你到底出了什么事？这些年你都到哪里了？给你发消息你为什么不回我？你……过的怎么样啊？……但他只是回到：“嗯，好久不见，你刚刚……”

也许是为了逃避这个尴尬的问题，也许是看到金博洋战栗的肩膀，羽生“腾”得从床边弹了起来：“博洋你刚醒吧……有没有哪里不舒服，我……我去请医生来。”

“羽生”金博洋沙哑着嗓子费力道“我渴”

正要往门外冲的羽生闻此像是突然按了暂停键怔在原地刚刚博洋那撒娇般的声音瞬间在心头炸出几万朵烟花。

“谢谢”金博洋接过水杯递上了解锁的手机，轻声说道：“我是来这儿玩的，定了民宿，麻烦你跟房东阿姨回个电话。”

羽生结弦接过已经播出号码的手机，对面几声忙音后，传来了熟悉的声音。

“贝拉？”

“你和阿姨认识？”

“你在贝拉那定了房间？”

两人几乎同时问道。又同时沉默。

“额……是的，我……我遇见你那天是刚下火车，就是要去阿姨家的。”

羽生为金博洋背后添了个枕头，顿了顿说道：“贝拉……她是我心理医生。”

“心理医生？你！你果然有事，你怎么了！”金博洋伸出胳膊向前倾，去抓这回中规中矩坐在一旁椅子上的羽生。

“天天别动！”话音刚落，便听到金博洋“嘶”得一声倒抽一口凉气。

“天天你怎么样，伤着哪了？”

金博洋捂住抻着僵硬肌肉的后腰，一抬头便看到扑上来的羽生关切担忧的眼神，他心中一动，摇了摇头安抚到：“没事，我没事，你别急。你还没回答我问题呢。”

羽生坐回了自己的椅子，拨弄着手腕上朴素的手链，垂下了头，似乎在思考斟酌，良久，他才抬头凝视着金博洋的眼睛，说道：“我回答博洋的问题，那你能告诉我你什么时候得过肺病，四年前你为什么要休赛一年吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章一定让他们在一起，嗯！


	9. Chapter 9

金博洋先是一阵诧异，他怎么知道的，难不成……打电话问队里了？随即又释然了，既然是羽生送来医院的，那医生肯定会告诉他情况，自己病的那么重，总会留下蛛丝马迹的。

“我休赛一年就是因为免疫缺陷感染了肺炎吧，反反复复，耽误了编舞训练。”金博洋坦坦荡荡地回答道，直视着羽生。

羽生结弦一噎，他本以为按TC的传统和金博洋的性子，会语焉不详或避而不答，不料他就这么说出来了，心痛之余，他躲闪金博洋的目光，说到：“我……之前心理出了点状况，就换个环境，换个心情，请位心理咨询师。”

“这样啊。”金博洋似乎若有所思，小口抿着软糯的米粥。

羽生结弦注视着金博洋，快三十的人了，却还是少年的模样，玉骨秀容，萧萧肃肃，不禁悲从中来，这样美好的人，不久之后将会属于另一个人，他的余生将与那个女人共度，自己只是曾经的偶像，一个过客。思及此，羽生狠掐自己的大腿，自虐般的决定了断掉幻想，他问道：“博洋怎么会来这里？”

“啊，这不是退役了嘛，就到处玩玩，刚好看见有人推这儿就来了。嗯—我旅行挺随性的。”

“你不是去追你暗恋对象吗？怎么追到这儿来？”

金博洋从来没有预想到会有一天，自己的暗恋对象会问他为什么追人追到本尊地界上。虽然他清楚自己的本心，也明白他对羽生的感情早已刻入骨髓，将终生如影如随，但他不能确定对方的态度。羽生结弦，强大，优雅，绅士，同样也是个典型的含蓄隐忍的日本男人，他似乎对每个运动员都温和有礼，对后辈包容鼓励，尽管他能感受到羽生对自己异于他人的亲密，也曾看过网上女孩子宛如名侦探心理学家一样分析解读他们的互动，磕糖上头，那也仅仅是CP而非爱人。

我喜欢你，我爱你！我追的那个暗恋的人就是你啊！表白的话语疯狂敲击着金博洋紧闭的心门，面上却是一片风淡云轻，都说爱是克制，好不容易摆脱了羽生已死的阴云，和心心念的人重逢，他不能确定羽生的心意，贸然告白，只会使分别多年的两人更加尴尬，所以，不能说！

“对啊，就是追到这儿了。”金博洋含着一口粥嘟哝道。

追到这儿！凭着自学的半吊子中文，羽生勉强听懂金博洋的话，开始抑制不住膨胀的占有欲和添油加醋的想象力。哪有要追的人，这是是个典型的加拿大小城，人烟稀少，城中亚裔屈指可数，他大多也面熟，更何况，金博洋一人在陌生城市昏迷了两三天，却没有一个电话联系，是不熟悉，还是不值得，还是……Orser告诉他了，是——来找我的？

“博洋是来找我的吗？”

如晴空一声闷雷轰鸣劈在金博洋心头，撕裂了他淡定的伪装，最后送进嘴里的粥便梗在食管“咳咳咳……”条件反射地想要回应，刚一开口，便被倒灌的粥呛了个昏天黑地。

“天天，你怎么样！”羽生被金博洋的反应吓坏了，夺过他手里捏着的碗，拍着他的后背，一面把剩下的半杯水送到他的嘴边。金博洋可谓是咳得撕心裂肺，生理泪水顺着潮红的脸颊滑落，羽生满心愧疚焦虑，也顾不得他的答案，只是心疼的顺着他的脊背，感受手掌下温热的血肉和俊挺的脊梁。

“不是……咳咳咳……”金博洋强忍着干呕的欲望，刚答了两个字，又开始咳嗽，便匆匆吞咽下半杯水。

哦，这样啊。刹那间，羽生心中仿佛被狠狠剜去了一块，痛却释然，多年的心思终于得到了答复，虽然……空落落的茫然无措，，他咬破舌尖，甜腥的铁锈味在唇齿间蔓延。

“我去请医生。”羽生决绝地起身说道。

“别…咳咳，你先别走！”金博洋一把伸手拽住羽生的衣袖，缓了口气，说到“你刚刚……什么意思！”

“没什么。”羽生停住脚步，却依然没有转身。

“你是问我……追的那个暗恋的人是你吗？”金博洋颤抖着声音问道。他做好的心理建树在羽生问出那句话的顷刻轰然崩塌，情不自禁，头脑中逐帧闪现过羽生和他亲近的点滴瞬间。他，是不是也喜欢我……

羽生结弦扭回身，盯着床上青年湿润的眼眸，一字一句说道：“是，我心悦博洋。”

我心悦博洋。周遭仿佛万籁俱寂，只剩下这句话在脑海中盘旋，羽生结弦他……喜欢我。金博洋怔怔地扒着羽生的袖子，仰起头，透过氤氲的水光，不可思议的凝视着眼前的人。多年苦苦暗恋终于一朝有了结果，本以为是万年铁树一厢情愿，不曾想是懵懂青涩的两情相悦。

“天天”羽生错愕。金博洋佝偻着身子，双手扯住羽生的袖口，头抵在他的手上，双肩微微耸动。羽生蓦然感到温热湿润的触感顺着指缝下渗，天天他……是在哭吗？

先是无声的流泪，而后是小声的呜咽，最后竟是痛哭。羽生从没见过金博洋这么哭过，哪怕是在奥运会上与奖牌失之交臂的那次，也只是红了眼眶落了几滴泪，他虽然没有等到想要的答案，但这个反应，总归不会是厌恶。这个孩子，究竟在我看不到的地方受了多少苦啊，羽生另一只手轻轻抚摸着青年柔软的黑发，满心酸涩怜惜。

太丢脸了，金博洋一边不要钱似的掉眼泪，一边唾弃自己没出息，但不得不承认，喜极而泣，夙愿成真大抵如此吧。这份暗恋，曾致使他承受无妄之灾，也是支撑他度过漫长低谷期的信念；曾搅得他心神不宁，也淬炼他，让他得以涅槃重生。不后悔，我喜欢的人心悦我，真好啊。

仿佛是发泄尽心中积压的所有思念和委屈，流尽了前小半生的眼泪，直到金博洋嗓子都略有沙哑，才结束了这场感情的宣泄。

看着羽生抽纸擦拭满是泪水的右手，金博洋颇觉不好意思的把自己裹成了一个雪白的团子，只露出一张微红的脸。羽生扔掉卫生纸后便看到了这么一幅景象，像冬日里邻居孩子滚的雪球，怯生生的注视着自己的一举一动，心里不觉生出一丝甜蜜。

“天天还没有回应我呢。”

闻言，金博洋抿了抿粉嫩的双唇，郑重地说：“我一直都很喜欢你……我说的我要去追暗恋多年的那个人，就是你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再有个一两章啥的正文就完结了


	10. Chapter 10

严格意义上来来讲，贝拉是羽生结弦和金博洋这段感情最冷静的旁观者，此刻，她正像教堂中证婚的神父，端坐在病房两人身旁。

“额……阿姨您好，我是……前几天在网上订了您一间房的……金博洋。”在贝拉如X光射线通透的目光打量下，金博洋心中弯弯绕绕的小心思无处遁形，不禁求助地望向羽生。他也曾两度接受过心理医生的定期治疗，但队里请的医生的气质大多使人如沐春风。

羽生坐在贝拉一侧，并没有直面她的灵魂拷问，面对金博洋的求助，也只能安静如鸡，放出一个安抚性的眼神，原因无他，贝拉是知晓他全部暗恋情史的人，他自己到不介意亲口向金博洋表白内心，总不能出自别人之口。

“啊”贝拉突然长舒一口气，低气压瞬间烟消云散，原本几乎凝结的空气也松了下来，确是把两人唬得心悸。

贝拉在挂掉羽生电话，得知这对苦命鸳鸯终于久别重逢时便隐隐有些预感——俩孩子要摊牌了。果不其然，尽管羽生迎她进屋时隐晦的提了一嘴，从她踏进病房的一刻起，就感受到了气氛中自己的多余，两人的周身仿佛是有相吸引的磁场，哪怕用暗示性的施压，也阻挡不住他们眼神的相扶相依。

“嗯，你交的定金我会退还给你，羽生在这有房子。只要你们没事就行，那，我就先不打扰你们了，一些话你们自己说吧，我走了。”说罢，拎起包便站了起来。

柚天面面相觑了几秒，还是羽生先回过神来，说道：“好的，我送您。”

“不用啦。”贝拉笑眯眯地说，手劲大得惊人，硬是把羽生按回了椅子“恭喜”在转身的一刹那，她呢喃道“你找到了治愈自己的良药。”

羽生一怔，良久才对着被贝拉随手紧闭的门似是自言自语道：“是的，我拥有了一生的良药。”

“羽生？”金博洋虚晃了两下手，歪头问道。

“嗯”羽生随口回应道。他揉捏着自己的新晋男朋友裸露在衣被外白嫩的手指，注视着说道：“天天为什么那么生疏，还叫我的姓氏啊。”

金博洋的脸上一点点浮上层酡红，他感受着对方明目张胆的揩油，不时似带着强烈暗示般摩梭着指缝。耳边是不容拒绝的温柔请求，眼前是缱绻充满占有欲的目光，牢牢将他禁锢在方寸天地。

“结弦……Yuzu.”金博洋的手指略微瑟缩，被羽生五指紧紧锁在掌下。

“天天”羽生低声唤道“我——爱你。”说罢，手上猛一发力，将金博洋向自己怀里扯，金博洋一时没有防备，直直地倒进了羽生的怀抱。炽热的气息扑在他的额头上，一只手依旧攥着他，另一只手顺着他的脊椎骨游走，所到之处像是激起了一串串电花。

金博洋也是看过自己同人文的主，如此暧昧的行为使他不禁打了个激灵，身子僵直，生怕羽生会做些什么。突然，羽生濡湿的嘴唇贴上了他的额头，煽风点火的双手也变为托起他的双颊，这种近乎虔诚的亲吻使他放下心中的芥蒂，一股酸涩蓦然涌上眼眶，我的爱，不是一厢情愿，我的偏执，我受过的非议与苦难，都值得。

“Yuzu，我也爱你，你不要走也不要刻意隐瞒，我会一直陪着你，好不好……”泪水沾湿了羽生的衣襟，金博洋环住爱人的腰，喃喃说道。

“好，你说的，天天要永远陪着我。”珍重的吻落在爱人合上的眼睑，截住溢出的泪水，沾染一唇咸涩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再有一章就完结了，争取这周内搞定٩( •̀㉨•́ )و


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 额。。。我可能要多写两章了

虽然这次病来势汹汹，但也许是心头阴云消散和爱人的悉心照料，倒是去的也快，不到一个星期便出院了。

失联了那么长时间，从坐上羽生结弦的车开始，金博洋的手机就没有停过，操着一口东北大碴子味中文，车轱辘话说的一套一套的，插科打诨，浑然不像个大病初愈的人，羽生失笑。

“呼——”金博洋长舒一口气，放下了手机，估计是汇报完了。他悄悄扭头瞥了一眼正在专心开车的羽生，又欲盖弥彰似的摆头看向窗外。

羽生微微勾起唇角，面上看着他似乎专注路况，实际上，余光一直落在副驾驶神采飞扬的人儿上，金博洋自以为不被察觉的小动作也自然被他抓了个正着。“再过一个路口就到了哟。”羽生说道。

“嗯？哦行。”金博洋一愣，随即肉眼可见的拘谨了起来“那个……你一个人住吗？”

“对啊，父亲、妈妈和姐姐他们都在日本呢，当然只有我一个啊。”

“不是。”金博洋双手抠着安全带，注视羽生：“你……你不是心里出了点问题吗，那你家人为什么不陪着你啊！他们就不怕……不怕你想不开做点什么吗？”

“呲——”猛地刹车停住，两人同时向前倾去，只听羽生说道：“到了，我们先下车吧。”

“等等！”这个仙台大骗子惯会瞒伤骗人，虽说跑得了和尚跑不了庙，躲得过初一躲不过十五，金博洋即将入住他的家，又已成功晋级为男朋友，将彼此捧在心尖上多年，估计这辈子都拴在一起，但这个问题一直横亘在金博洋心头，久久不能释怀。“你把话说清楚，这些年你是怎么过的，不把话说清楚就别想下车！”

“天天”羽生拔下车钥匙，语调轻柔“这是一个很长的故事，我会讲给你听的，但我们先下车好吗？你先把行李收拾好，咱们坐在一起慢慢说，你想问什么，我都回答你，好不好？”

“你自己说的，不……不许耍赖，那好吧。”金博洋对羽生一向没有什么抵抗力，被他这么一哄，便泄了气势。

一条街上都是这样小巧玲珑的双层小洋房，安安静静在午后的阳光下显示岁月静好。对于羽生一个人居住来讲，或许有些大了，但当金博洋走进房子后并不觉得空荡荡，反而比自己那套公寓更有家的感觉，与羽生的气质十分契合。一楼是客厅、餐厅和厨房，一切都井井有条，干净爽利，墙上意境悠远的水墨画，茶几旁翠绿从中一点白的君子兰，颇有复古年代感的音乐播放器……更像是门面，像羽生结弦对外界所表现出来的那样，陌上人如玉，公子世无双。当羽生引着金博洋走过木制楼梯后，二楼展现出的又是另一番韵味。更像是羽生私下不为人知的一面，充满私人领域的特色。露出的瑜伽球似乎只是健身房的冰山一角，正对卧室的书房的整面墙满是各色图书，窗边一架纯黑色的三角钢琴映入眼帘。

“我……我住哪啊”眼看羽生结弦拉着行李就要往唯一的卧室里进，金博洋身形滞在门口，嗫嚅道。

“就住这儿啊”羽生回答的理直气壮。

“啊……啊？不是，这不是你的房间吗……没有客房吗？”金博洋无与伦比地险些咬了舌头。

“原先就我一个人住，也没人打扰，就没设客房”羽生靠边放下行李，转过身去接金博洋的包，眼底满是狡黠“天天都答应做我男朋友了，睡一张床怎么了，害羞？”

“才……才不是”金博洋涨的满面通红。别看孩子平常皮的不行，对自己的偶像兼暗恋对象也没少意淫，真正到事前却是怂的一批。

“好了，别多想有的没的，床铺我已经收拾好了，你一半我一半，我去浴室给你放水，你先去拿换洗衣服准备洗个澡，刚不是还凶巴巴的要我坦白吗？”羽生不再调笑金博洋，揽过他是肩膀交代道。

“嗯”

羽生在金博洋额上落了个吻便转身出去隔壁的浴室放热水，就给他一个私密的空间。金博洋轻拍两下滚烫的脸颊，住院那几天，羽生可没少腻歪他，恨不得每时每刻都要亲亲抱抱，也许是太没安全感了吧，他虽臊的快成东北熟大龙虾，但从不反抗，乖乖任他的恋人上下其手，现在依旧害羞。

金博洋把包放在墙根，翻找行李箱中的换洗衣物，顺便扫了一圈房间，一眼戳中了床头柜上的Pooh桑纸巾盒。还是这只黄熊精，金博洋莫名酸溜溜的想。房间整体是柔和的浅金色调，床上到是一水的素色，房间大，床也够大。

“天天，好了吗？可以的话就过来吧。”羽生的声音自浴室传来。  
“嗯……嗯，我好了。”金博洋抱着自己的换洗衣服和洗漱包答道。

羽生目送着金博洋钻进浴室，突然有些口渴，他甩了甩头，握着手机走向阳台。


	12. Chapter 12

“羽……结弦？”金博洋擦着湿漉漉的头发，裹着浴袍走出浴室，一抬眼便看见羽生靠在楼梯口的墙上低头刷手机。

“天天好了？”羽生结弦听到响动，摘下单只耳机。

“嗯，嗯？你…你干嘛啊。”羽生把耳机和手机塞进衣服口袋里，握住金博洋的手腕往楼下带。

羽生看着身量清瘦，但力量不得不说是真大，连金博洋这个不久前还驰骋冰场的“健将”都被扯得一个趔趄，毛巾险些脱手。  
羽生牵着金博洋到了楼下，午后淡金色的阳光洒在米色的布艺沙发上，看上去很是暖和。“天天先坐这儿等我一下。”羽生闪进了半开放式的厨房，听声音像是在烧水。多年来，羽生的私服一直为粉丝津津乐道和吐槽，时至今日，也依旧朴素，他脱下外套，里面是一件蓝灰色的打底衫，朴实无华的纯黑长裤，金博洋痴痴地望着厨房里忙碌的身影，竟生出了两人已携手多年的错觉。

“天天？”羽生似乎感知到了背后两道炽热的目光，一回头便看见他的恋人痴汉般的盯着自己看。他心觉可爱，出声唤道。果不其然，像是做了错事被抓包的小孩，迅速移开视线端正的盯着面前的虚空。羽生心底涌上久违的甜蜜，这样可爱的珍宝，以后只是他一个人的了。

也许是受贝拉潜移默化的影响，或者是自觉将自己划入“老年人”的养生意识，羽生家里倒是备了不少各式茶叶，他扒拉出一罐寿眉，手法娴熟地泡茶，沸水冒着腾腾白雾，一时半会儿肯定入不了口，于是，他便走向客厅沙发乖乖坐着的青年。

已带有潮气的毛巾擦拭着金博洋的脑袋，这几年，他也不再热衷时尚潮流，烫发做发型什么的，退役后又四处漂泊，柔软的黑发手感舒适。羽生细致地捋顺头发，覆着层薄茧的手指一寸寸抚过他的头皮。这对于金博洋来讲，俨然就是温柔漫长的酷刑，羽生手指掠过的地方，劈里啪啦窜出一串细微的电流，酥酥麻麻直冲脊柱。

他怕不是想磨死我然后逃避话题吧，金博洋忿忿地稳住自己想打颤的身体，脑海里悠悠冒出雷人的霸总文里的经典台词：你这个磨人的小妖精……

等到头发基本被擦干净，也就是几分钟的样子，对于金博洋却宛如煎熬了一个多世纪。天哪，我的新男朋友太贴心，受不了，怎么办？急！

正在愣神的空档，刚泡的茶水推到了金博洋的面前，傻孩子完全没意识到100度的开水才晾了不到十分钟，根本不到能入口的温度，伸手就去够杯子，想喝口水压压惊。还是羽生眼疾手快，瞧出了他的意图，半路出手劫道：“天天，还没多长时间呢，小心烫。”

我怎么这么蠢！金博洋开始怀疑自己是不是烧坏了脑子，只好讪讪地摸了摸鼻尖。

“小傻瓜。”羽生宠溺的撸了一把金博洋刚擦好的头发，紧挨着坐到一旁。

“天天。”金博洋刚想悄悄向外挪几公分，羽生便伸出修长的手臂揽住他的肩膀。辨认出羽生突然变了的语气，金博洋知道，他要开始讲他缺席的几年间发生的事情了，便消弭心中残存的别扭，乖巧的依着。

“你也都知道，奥运会……我比的，很糟糕，几乎是最失败的一次了”羽生抵着金博洋的头，思绪和目光都飘向远方，“平昌之前我曾说过卫冕后打算退役，有时我常在想，如果我那是就退役了，是不是就不会遭这么大罪了。”

“如果你那个时候退役，你会是花样滑冰不朽的传奇，但那也不是真正的羽生结弦了。”

“呵”羽生苦笑道：“是啊，也不会是我了。平昌之后，我的身体机能其实已经在下降，规则的变动，新生力量的崛起，还有……各种不可言说的的潜规则，几乎注定了我不可能再发到我曾经的成绩了。但是啊……我还是想试一试，想去挑战自己，想去发挥到极致，想去拿第一，最后……还是由不得……”

金博洋安静的聆听，任由羽生突如其来的发呆。花样滑冰，是一项美丽而残酷的运动，随着年龄的增长，竞技生涯也开始倒计时，对于羽生这种曾集万千荣耀于一身的顶尖运动员来讲，赛场失利，无异于美人迟暮、英雄末路，再加上他本身的胜负欲和挑战极限苛责自身的特点，那场比赛，的确是一把狠插在胸口的尖刀。

“那场比赛，同样也使我的肌腱收到了不可逆转的伤害，医生从医学角度上宣判了我职业生涯的结束，我也，只能退役。”羽生深吸一口气，目光仿佛迷失在虚空中，金博洋眼中强大自持的偶像眼中，流露出一丝痛苦与茫然。

金博洋心中一阵抽痛，身为同样优秀的花样滑冰运动员和尽职的迷弟，羽生的情况他都懂，他自虐地点开无数或真或假的采访，微博、公众号、网络推送无孔不入，羽生呢，他又会作何反应？金博洋拨开羽生的手臂，转而十指交叉轻轻握住他的手。  
像是被安抚了一般，羽生接着说道：“所有人，都在指责我。我知道，输掉比赛，是我的错，让喜爱我支持我的人失望了，即便是攻击我……也无所谓，但其实那时候，我就已经感觉不太对劲了，消沉、疲惫，时不时的低烧。后来……开始有人在我家门口放死去的黑猫，在庭院的墙上用深红的油漆写下恶毒的诅咒，给我的家人寄桔核和刀片……因为我，严重影响了他们正常的生活。再后来，我敬爱的人的身体都陆续出了些问题，真的，我那个时候觉得，都是我的错，然后，有了轻生的念头……”  
金博洋一颤，握着的手不自觉的缩紧，指尖深深嵌进对方的手掌，他知道网上对羽生的言语暴力铺天盖地，却没有想到居然还有人身威胁。

“天天，疼！”

“嗯？呃……对不起对不起！”羽生突如其来的放软的声音拉回神，金博洋触电般松开了他的手说道。定睛看去，干净的掌心上赫然印着五道红痕。

“没事”羽生平静说，顺手反客为主，将金博洋比自己略小的手团进了手掌，接着说道：“我的确在最灰暗的时候，尝试过自杀，被妈妈发现，我的家人，我亲近的人来看我，开导我，我那时觉得：我不能死。”他顿了顿，端起不再烫舌的白茶润唇，接着讲：“但是，我真的很难受啊，每时每刻，‘活下去’，‘还是死掉吧’在我身体里斗争，好难受啊，真的。后来，父亲说，你出去散散心吧，憋在家里，总是不好的，于是我就一个人往北去，去个平静、没有人认识我的地方，在一个地图几乎都查不到的海边的村镇，我住了好久，那家房东太太人很好，她劝我到海边看日出，我就一个人顶着海风跑到海边，等到了我平生第一次日出。怎么说呢，非常震撼，还有一些表达不出的情感，总之，就是觉得胸口一阵舒畅，想通了一些事情。有些莽撞，直接就飞到加拿大，随意挑了这么个安静的小城，安顿下来。很偶然，在我工作的冰场遇见了贝拉，做了个心理评估，中度抑郁症，定期进行心理治疗。”

“那……那你现在怎么样了？”

“嗯——以后会好起来的。”羽生眯起眼睛冲金博洋笑道。

“谁问你以后了！”金博洋挣开羽生的手，眼疾手快地撸起他的袖子，凶巴巴的说。

羽生反射性的向回瑟缩，被早有预料的金博洋制住，薄薄的肌肤裹着青色的血管，热血流淌不息，那几道交错的深色疤痕显得格外扎眼。金博洋垂下眼帘，只是沉默地抚摸着手腕上的伤痕。

“你说的那个地方，我也去了，房东老太太人很好，那里的日出也的确，很震撼。”金博洋无视了羽生结弦诧异的神情，接着说：“很显然，奥运比完之后，你一次关于我的采访也没有看过，要不然，你一定知道，我对你……是有些心思的。”

羽生沉默了，从宣布退役到金博洋休赛一年结束，是他内心不愿触碰的禁区，他虽然好奇为什么对方会在形势一片大好之下休赛一年，但关于那段时日的采访、信息却是避开的。

“我不知道为什么他们这么令人厌烦，翻来覆去的问我如何看待你奥运会失利退役，我的回答，让上面发现了我对你不同寻常的维护，不断找我谈话，我的亲戚也开始给我介绍对象，不堪其扰，索性就小范围出了柜。”金博洋停了下来，像是忆起曾经那段痛苦的日子，流露出一抹苦笑：“真的是惨烈啊，一个人扛着所有的嘲讽指责，再加上后来听说你失踪了，哎，压力大到一度想跳楼。”

“天天……对不起……”

“有什么可对不起的。”金博洋抬手揉两下眼睛“你那个时候，也很痛苦吧，都是一个人硬撑着。后来，到该编舞前，心理状态极差，生活训练不规律，就先是低烧不退，咳嗽呕吐，可能也是生活的不顺反弹到心理，反倒是加大了训练，从冰场抬到了医院，应该是免疫系统的问题，手术台上了几回，拖拖拉拉一连病了好几个月，我妈还怀疑我是不是乱搞得艾滋呢。等好得差不多了，新赛季也基本上开始了，训练要恢复，编舞也没着落，就休赛一年，顺便接受心理治疗。”

“天天”羽生将金博洋拥了满怀，对方柔软的发尾扫过眼睑，坠上微小的泪沫。这个永远以笑颜示众、带给他人温暖与快乐的青年，背后隐藏着多少创伤与血泪。他收起逆境带给他的冷漠，恶意激起的戾气和世事无常引发的悲观，抹去眼角的泪水，捧起自己赤诚的初心，绽开笑容，表达最美好的东西。

金博洋细嗅羽生脖颈间与自己同款的洗发水清香，彻底放纵自己沉溺于“温柔乡”之中，他低语道：“我原本，是没怎么意识到我喜欢你，只是觉得你对我很好，加上偶像光环，偶尔会在不合时宜的地方想到你。后来，你赛场失意，舆论……非常糟心，你也再没出现在大众视野，我才发现……我喜欢你。从明白这点开始，我的思想、言语、身体仿佛就不再受理性支配，陷得越来越深……Yuzu,我爱你，我想，和你，走过余生。”

“我也愿陪你走下去，我的爱人。”羽生捧起金博洋沾着泪痕的脸，虔诚的吻上他的嘴唇。


	13. Chapter 13

肃杀的北境入夏后也流露出温情的一面，常年寂静的小城添了些自然的喧闹，道路两侧的法国梧桐上不时起落不知名的飞鸟。

羽生结弦牵着金博洋的手，顺着绿荫，身披和煦微风，惬意悠然地散步。

“我以前，还蛮不懂那些小情侣一天到晚腻歪在一起的，有什么可散步的，有这个时间还不胜撸串学习呢。”

“那你现在理解了吗？”

金博洋白皙的脸颊浮上可疑的粉红，他闷声说：“嗯——其实吧，只要……只要是跟自己心意相通的人在一起，安安静静地压马路也是一种满足和快乐。”

“所以说，我很高兴啊。”羽生狡黠地眯起眼睛笑着说。贝拉临走前说的一点也不错，金博洋就是他最好的良药。在表明心意前，金博洋就亲手解决了后顾之忧，出柜、退役、暗恋多年，以锥心噬骨之痛绝了退路，也没有给他无端猜测、害怕对方是否会离开自己的机会。羽生曾在一个清晨独自前去拜访了贝拉，重新做了一次检查，结果喜人，或许在不久的将来，他可以彻底摆脱过去的阴霾，以健全的人格和健康的心理拥抱爱人。

不过，不得不说，两人是真的般配。金博洋常戏称自己和羽生是“新婚燕尔”，事实上，更像是相濡以沫多年的眷侣。两人兴趣爱好相似，职业经历相仿，一个是对暗恋多年的偶像的滤镜，一个是对拐到手的心心念的人的珍惜，对彼此的生活颇是包容，至于小吵嬉闹，则是调剂平静和谐生活的插曲。但是，这里只是一个短暂逃避的避风港，他们都不能蜗居此处终老，往后的生活怎么办还是要提上日程的。

羽生在心底微微叹口气，站定在街心花园的一角，说：“天天，有些事我想告诉你。嗯……是商量关于我们以后的事。”

“没事，你说吧……刚好，关于我们的未来，我也有些想法。”金博洋觑着羽生的神色安抚到。

“就是——在你来之前，我其实刚联系了Orser，表达了我从事编舞和教练工作的意愿，他过了两天就同意我加入蟋蟀团队的请求。额，前两天他问我打算什么时候去多伦多。”

“这是好事啊”正处于热恋期的金博洋毕竟也不是什么满脑子恋爱的感性小姑娘，只是日后注定长期两地分隔的状态令他还是有些不爽，“反正我过一段时间回国，肯定要么去世纪星要么去队里做教练，虽然离得远了点，但是……”

“你听我说完呀，天天。“羽生哭笑不得的托起自家爱人明明一脸不乐意还佯装大度的别扭脸“我是这么想的，我打算参与编舞工作，教练的话短期不考虑。还有就是，我想考你们那大学的……叫什么，哦对，研究生试试，这样，离你，离爸爸、妈妈、姐姐也近一些。”

“不是，你……你想考我们那的研究生？考什么？体育、花滑，还是……你早稻田学的理工！”金博洋震惊的盯着羽生。金博洋自己其实是个货真价实的学渣，全靠当年四大洲的一枚金牌，得以进入北体的冠军班读研，和羽生这种正儿八经考进早稻田还读的是理工学霸不在一个级别。

“读人体工学方向的吧，我对留学这方面不是很了解，我回去查一下好做准备。”羽生若有所思。

我的男朋友太优秀了怎么办，感觉我好像拖后腿了欸，我现在回去上学再参加高考可以吗？

在金博洋半惊愕的状态下，毫无反应的被羽生引着向前走，直到悠长的钟声唤醒了他。

“这是，教堂？”眼前，立着一座看样子有些年头教堂，也许是来此定居的人少而晚，这座教堂并没有欧洲的精致华美，只是哥特样式，简单朴素中透着一丝与城市气质相吻合的安宁肃穆。

“你……你带我来教堂做什么？”

“补一个仪式。”话音未落，羽生便牵起金博洋的手，把人带进了教堂。

今天不是做礼拜的日子，教堂中人数寥寥无几，寂静中隐隐传来天籁。羽生停在神父面前，和蔼的老人冲他微笑，也许是旧相识，也许知晓他带他来的原因，神父也慈祥的望着金博洋。基督教中，同性恋是有罪的，是不被祝福的，但是神父似乎并不排斥他们。

羽生结弦拍了拍金博洋的背，示意他站好严肃一点，冲神父恭敬地颔首。老人举起手中的《圣经》，庄重的宣读祷告和献诗，金博洋的英语水平还达不到这种程度，听的云里雾里，但俱寂的教堂中似乎飘荡着纯洁童声的唱诗，神父低沉的嗓音仿佛自天堂而降。

“Yuzuru Hanyu，你是否愿意按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰她他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界?”

“我愿意。”

“Boyang Jin, 你是否愿意按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰她他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界?”

“我愿意”

窗外遥远的钟声似乎敲响，羽生在神父的祝福声中托起了金博洋的右手，一枚银色的铂金戒指被羽生亲手戴到无名指上，素净大气的设计，典雅简单的纹饰，内壁上刻着金博洋和羽生结弦英文名字的缩写。斜阳穿过玻璃落在银戒上，熠熠生辉。

他是我的了。金博洋张开五指，原本无所修饰的手指上多了他与羽生爱情的见证，心里盘旋着这么一个念头。

余光下移，只见羽生手中还有一个锦盒，想必是他自己的戒指，于是，金博洋拨开他的手指，取出锦盒中的同款戒指，同样珍重地托起他的右手，套上银环。

两只手交握，缠绵炽热的目光在虚空中交织，两人相拥，在神的祝福中，不带任何情欲的亲吻彼此的嘴唇。唇齿相交，心意相通。

吻毕，两人抵着彼此的额头温存。羽生凝视着近在咫尺恋人水光滟滟迷蒙的双眸，低语道：“我爱你，天天，你是我的了，世间一切都无法将我们分离。”

“嗯嗯”羽生常年干涩的嘴唇经此而泛着淡淡的粉色，金博洋痴痴的轻笑：“对，只有死别，没有生离。”

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能会有以后的生活的番外  
天天进总决赛啦！Yuzu，天天都要加油吼!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伪知乎体

你磕过什么神仙CP

匿名用户（秃头少女的日常）  
谢邀  
额……我也不知道为什么混迹科技板块的我会被邀请，那我就讲一个吧  
如ID，本人为某秃头高校的秃头专业的科研狗一只，我磕的是同性CP，不喜勿入。  
嗯，故事的主角，是我老板。鄙人导师，是个中文说的贼溜的霓虹人。老板他简直就是我们专业的一股清流，发量喜人、身材超好，而且是冻龄！一开始，真的是，嚯，这么年轻的小哥哥吗，瞅着顶天三十出头的青年才俊，结果……人家已经四十多了！！！完全看不出来好吗（暴风哭泣……）  
咳咳，扯远了。平常没啥事的时候，我看老板的中指上有戒指，也偶然听到要去接孩子啥的，那肯定是有妻室的。我本来以为他的妻子应该是个温柔知性的高知，孩子也应该是那种学霸类型的嘛，直到有一次……我们做的项目遇到瓶颈，天天泡在实验室里，我们几个年轻的身体都吃不太消，结果，老板有天大晚上直接一头栽了下去，把我都吓清醒了，手忙脚乱送急救去，那个时候我才知道他有哮喘病史。那天晚上留守就我和一个师兄，师兄去缴费了，护士让我联系老板家属，紧急联系人里我挑了个最上头的拨了出去，本以为接的会是老板娘，结果！！！是个男的！！！我当时还傻乎乎的以为是老板的弟弟啥的，就简单把情况讲了一下，可能是他当时也没什么特别大反应吧。大概半个多小时之后，来了个看起来白嫩嫩的“弟弟”，就称他为J先生吧，既然家属来了，一些具体情况也就能交代了。J先生跟师兄交接完就算我们回去休息，剩下的他来守，我俩也是累的不行，就回去休息了。  
我反正是舒舒服服睡了这一两个月以来最痛快的一觉，醒来后看见J先生联系我，说让我们按照自己任务继续做项目，就接着苦逼日常呗，但我负责的这块不得不老板亲自指点，就约好下午去医院。老板是个不差钱的，住的单人病房挺安静的，当时门是虚掩的，在敲门的瞬间，我隐隐听见里面传来，不太对劲的声音……  
我这个二愣子呦，真是想回到那时候打爆我自己的狗头！在敲门推门的一瞬间，我分明看到，老板摁着J先生的脑袋亲！！！手还钻到了他衣服里！！！艹（甩鼻血）不过J先生飞快的挣脱了老板的禁锢，说了句“你们聊”，就从我身边溜走了，那个耳朵红的呦，那个嘴唇水润润的呦，那个含春的眼神呦……真的是太可爱了！我当时还傻傻的问老板J先生的事，他大大方方承认了两人是爱人，那狗粮的味道，啧啧啧  
反正不知道怎么搞的，老板回归之后仿佛全组人都知道他和J先生是一对恩爱多年的同性恋人，也不时能看到J先生老干部一样来查岗送饭送亲亲什么的，哦要被闪瞎眼喽！俩人是妥妥的喜闻乐见温柔腹黑攻×可爱纯情受（不要问我为什么这么分）哦，J先生只比老板小3岁，苍天……  
如果只是磕老板夫夫的CP日常，那你们就太天真了。那段时间，我迷上了一个特别小众但是特别美的一个项目，成为了其中一个日本选手的妈妈粉，哦，还有窝巢的一个难得一见的天才少女，当时有粉丝讲他特别像两个个上古大神，于是，秉持着严谨求实的科学态度，我就开始上B站考古，想见识一下这两位传奇。  
当我点开之后……艹  
！！！！！  
这TM不是我老板和J先生吗！！！  
于是，我颤抖着双手百度了他俩的名字……一长串成就，一长串大奖，一长串纪录，真的可以说是满身荣勋，前无古人后无来者。因为那时我们的项目收尾了，稍微闲下来那么一点，就熬了个通宵，把老板夫夫的比赛颁奖采访甚至纪录片刷了……  
怎么说呢，老板的每一场比赛都像是一件艺术品，是可以陈列在博物馆经过千万人的欣赏和岁月积淀，打动内心，泪流满面的那种，其中有好几场我是哭着看完的——带伤搏命、绝地反击、蝉联冠军、挑战极限再到最后英雄迟暮……J先生，老实说，前几年成绩虽然不错，但是很空，没有想表达的东西，直到后来陷入了一段黑洞期慢慢恢复，就像凤凰涅槃，各方面有很大进步，最关键的是，在赛场上有了心，似乎总能带你进入他创造的世界。翻了翻采访之类的，其实可以看得出老板夫夫对彼此暧昧亲昵的小心思的，什么相视一笑啦，什么目光默默追随啦，什么摸头杀啦……当年也有人磕他们俩CP的，只不过被毒唯撕的腥风血雨。我只想说，恭喜你们姐妹，你们磕到真的了！  
后来，又发生了许多事，作为一个……半个上帝视角来看的话，他们俩能走到现在……挺不容易的。所以，小可爱们不要扒马呀，就祝福他们好了(●°u°●) 」  
——————————————————————分割线————————————————————  
我艹！jsf那群wbd，这么对我家阿希！！！阿希摸摸不哭，快到老母亲怀里来  
？？？老板夫？？？  
嗷嗷嗷女鹅冠了冠了冠了！！！真是太争气了！！！  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！我擦！老板！老板我错了！阿希和女……阿不妹妹是您孩子！  
好吧，公开了，我磕的就是羽生结弦和金博洋，祝99撒花！  
（不行，我怂，我要毕业，匿了）


End file.
